This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This subproject consists of a group of projects for which either abstracts were not available, or the total use was less than 0.1% of grant dollars, carried out by investigators who each consumed beamtime for the collection of x-ray diffraction data for 3-dimensional crystal structure solving. The investigators are included in the list of personnel, and they are the ones not identified with any other subproject. The investigators/subprojects for which their total use was less than 0.1% of grant dollars include the following: Thomas Steitz Structural Studies of tRNA-his Guanylyltransferase Stefan Riedl SHEP1/p130cas complex Deena Oren Fibrinogen/Abeta Victoria Robinson Structural Description of Novel Bacterial GTPases Gregory Bowman Crystal structure of human DDX3X helicase with ATP analogs Lucy Waskell Structure and spectroscopy of F429H mutant of cytochrome p450 2B4 Carolyn Cohen Heavy meromyosin Janice Pata Lesion-bypass DNA polymerases. Alex Bohm Mcv T-ag complex with DNA Prasanna Kolatkar Structure of Pax6 on non-canonical DNA elements Rudresh Acharya Crystal structure determination of M2 proton channel Yi Lu Lysozyme + DNA Huilin Li Outer membrane protein usher Ursula Ramirez Porphobilinogen synthase Yili Li HLA-DR4 complex with GP100 peptide Jurgen Sygusch The adenine riboswitch Victor Khangulov Internal Ionizable Residues in Staphylococcal nuclease Christopher Law Binding of dopaminergic psychostimulant to LeuT Yorgo Modis Flavivirus envelope protein and complexes John Shanklin Ivy Desaturase construct 2 Thomas Steitz Structural Studies of the 50S ribosomal subunit with substrate analogues Yorgo Modis Microbial ligand recognition by innate immune sensors Alba Guarne Cabello Studies of ADEPA with mutH Evan Kantrowitz Structure of Aspartate Trancarbamoylase from Bacillis subtilis with the substrate carbamoyl phosphate Karin Reinisch DENN-1 in complex with Rab35 Matthew Cordes Triabin-like Lipocalin 4 Edward Arnold Structural studies of HIV-1 RT and RNAP Byung ha Oh ST_Cas7 Yili Li Complex structure of CD4 and MHC class II molecule DR1 Liang Tang Structural studies of bacterial signal-transduction protein complexes Piotr Sliz Structure determination of human O-GlcNAc transferase and its complexes with peptides and inhibitors. Janice Pata Error-prone DNA synthesis Susan Buchanan Using the structure of MtmOIV for development of anti-cancer therapeutics Yong Xiong HIV factors and cellular interacting protein partners Ursula Ramirez Porphobilinogen synthase Christopher Hill Structural studies of Rpn13/Rpn2/Uch37complexes James Parsons PabB Karen Allen Beta-phosphoglucomutase Huei-Jiun Li 1,4-dihydroxy-2-naphthoyl-CoA synthase (MenB) in complex with inhibitors Jonathan Goldberg Structural Study of the Outer Shell of the COPII Vesicle Coat Alexei Soares Multi crystal experiments with insulin Bryan Nixon Mechanism of force generation by the AAA+ ATPase NtrC1 Seth Darst Bacterial RNA polymerase paused elongation complex Gregory Verdine Bacillus caldotenax UvrB (DNA Repair enzyme) Luis Brieba De Castro Structure of Inbitor of cistein Protease 1 from Entamoeba histolytica (EhICP1) Zhaocai Zhou EGFR kinase inhibitors Barbara Gerratana SibS Leemor Joshua-Tor Characterization of protein complexes involved in RNA induced transcriptional gene silencing Christopher Hill Partial Chromatin Remodeling Complex Jessica Bell FhbB MAD data collection Hongmin Li RIP2 binding protein Elias Lolis Structural basis for pH-dependent human Prolactin receptor recognition Kannan Natarajan Structures of T cell receptors, unliganded and in complex with MHC molecules John Shanklin Castor Bean wild-type fatty-acid desaturase Alba Guarne Cabello DNA Mismatch repair Mridhu Indic X-Ray Structure of FadL Mutants Yili Li NKp30 and Its ligand B7-H6 Elias Lolis MIF Enzymatic Inhibition and Mechanisms Andrew VanDemark DShrm SD2 domain Joseph Ippolito High Resolution Studies of the Large Ribosomal Subunit Bound to Newly Designed Inhibitors of Protein Synthesis Karen Allen Light chain inhibitor design Joseph Marcotrigiano Alphavirus replication proteins Katsuhiko Murakami Structure of bacteriophage N4 RNA polymerase2 and DNA complex Stevan Hubbard Growth Receptor Binding protein 14 RAPH - Ras Complex